


Heat Rises

by r0kudaime



Series: Heat Rises Verse [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, catboy ksoo is my fav thing dont judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0kudaime/pseuds/r0kudaime
Summary: Chanyeol comes home to find his cat hybrid Kyungsoo in heat.





	Heat Rises

**Author's Note:**

> my first foray into hybrid au.........
> 
> this isn't really necessary info but to help understand a lil better chanyeol is a mafia boss of a large and powerful family, and kyungsoo is his cat hybrid pet/boyfriend. (maybe i'll write more fics on this au idk)
> 
> (also this is unbeta'd so there's probably mistakes)

The faint tinkling of a bell is all the warning that Chanyeol gets before he's got an armful of cat, unable to move any further from where he's just stepped into his home.

"Well hello to you too, Soo. Did you miss me?" His voice is terribly fond, stroking over the feline's hair, scratching behind plush black ears that twitch in happiness.

"Yes, I couldn't wait for you to come home," comes the muffled reply, Kyungsoo's busy rubbing his cheek into Chanyeol's chest, tail swaying lazily behind him.

At this Chanyeol can't help but chuckle, toeing off his shoes and starting to pad further into the penthouse, despite the way that his pretty little hybrid is clinging onto his front. "I'm sorry, kitten. You know I couldn't bring you today, I didn't want the Kim's laying their filthy gazes on you."

And it's true, the Kim's were not nearly as powerful as Chanyeol's own family, but they were hungry for it. He knew what kind of men that family was, and he wanted to keep Kyungsoo as far away from them as he could. 

"I know. But I needed you today, master." Kyungsoo's tone is whiny, and that's when Chanyeol realizes just how _warm_ that the catboy is. 

_Oh_. He had almost forgotten, that Kyungsoo's heat was supposed to hit any day. Well, now he was home and could help his little kitten with whatever he needed.

"I'm sorry I was away and couldn't help you, kitten. But I'm here now, I'm going to make you feel good." Chanyeol easily lifted up Kyungsoo, the hybrid's limbs wrapping tightly around him.

His palms grabbed at bare thighs, cock already stirring at the way that Kyungsoo was wearing nothing but an old, worn t-shirt of his own. The feline had probably done it on purpose, wanting to stir his owner into action as soon as possible. And it was definitely working, because Chanyeol couldn't get them through his penthouse and to their bedroom fast enough.

While Kyungsoo was tiny, he liked being handled roughly, so Chanyeol had no qualms about tossing the hybrid onto their bed, always enjoying the sight of him bouncing eagerly on the soft surface. He wasted no time is beginning to unbutton his shirt, gaze hot as it raked down Kyungsoo's body.

He was small, but soft in all the right places. Thick thighs were on display for Chanyeol, the marks there fading and making him eager to litter more later. But right now, he knew he wouldn't be able to tease, not when Kyungsoo was so clearly suffering and eager right now. There was no hiding the hardness between the catboy's legs, nor the pink flush sitting high on his cheeks.

"Master... Chanyeollie, please. Let me help, I need you now." Kyungsoo sat up, ears twitching when small hands reached forward, tugging impatiently at the belt that Chanyeol wore. But with a shake of his head Chanyeol pushes Kyungsoo back, ignoring the soft whines of the smaller. 

"Shh. Just lay back, I'm going to take care of you, Soo. Can you be a little more patient for me?" He practically cooed, getting his belt undone as he saw the tiny nod that Kyungsoo gave him. It made Chanyeol grin, pushing his slacks and boxers off in one go, already hard cock slapping against his abdomen once it was free.

He never used to get hard so quickly before Kyungsoo came into his life, but Chanyeol definitely wasn't complaining. Not with the way that the hybrid was impatiently pulling off his shirt, legs spreading to show off his leaking hole. _Fuck_ , he really was a sight to see, wasn't he?

Chanyeol wasted no time in joining his hybrid on the bed, larger body easily covering Kyungsoo's own. And their size difference was something that he was never going to get tired of, marveling at how adorable and tiny that Kyungsoo looked spread out and wanting beneath him. 

"Chanyeollie, please. It hurts, I've wanted you all day," large, round eyes stared up at him, shining with unshed and clearly frustrated tears. Kyungsoo was always so cute when he was needy, and even more so during his heat. He was flushed and whiny in ways he normally never was, and it made Chanyeol even more eager to wreck the feline.

And that was all it took, Chanyeol was unable to resist giving Kyungsoo anything he wanted. Especially now, when he wanted the hybrid so badly too. Though he did allow himself a few moments to tease, to touch and squeeze down Kyungsoo's side, enjoying the soft gasps and whimpers it pulled from plush lips. The flush spread even more prettily across the feline's full cheeks once Chanyeol had a hand between his thighs, finger lazily circling around Kyungsoo's slick rim.

It only took an impatient whine for Chanyeol to slide the digit in, gaze darkening at how wet and receptive that Kyungsoo was. In all honesty, during the feline's heat, he didn't need to prep him, Kyungsoo naturally ready to take Chanyeol's cock. But he liked to do it anyway, liked to hear the pretty moans that the hybrid let out when Chanyeol was two fingers deep and stroking over his prostate.

"You look so pretty like this kitten, panting and whining for my cock. You're so wet and ready for me, aren't you Soo? Couldn't wait for me to come home and give you the satisfaction that your toys can't," Chanyeol breathed out, admiring the way that Kyungsoo's velvet collar stretched tight around his pale neck, straining from the way the hybrid was tilting his head back and moaning.

Kyungsoo doesn't even answer, just lets out a babbling string of moans and whines, begging breathlessly about how much he needed Chanyeol and his fat cock. And really, Chanyeol couldn't deny the catboy what he wanted, not when he wanted the same thing just as much.

There is no time wasted for Chanyeol to get settled between the hybrid's spread legs, the thick head of his cock nudging against Kyungsoo's leaking hole. It only takes one pleading look from the catboy for Chanyeol to push in, pressing his cock in with one firm thrust, knowing that was exactly the way Kyungsoo liked it during his heat.

He was rewarded with a loud mewl, Chanyeol groaning at the tight and _wet_ heat surrounding his throbbing cock. Large palms grasped at the catboy's slim but soft waist, fingers digging into the pale skin to hold the tiny hybrid in place as Chanyeol began a steady pace. Each press forward had Kyungsoo moaning, full lips parted and eyes glassy from the pleasure of it all, looking like a beautiful wreck and Chanyeol could never get enough of that sight.

Kyungsoo's small hands were grabbing at Chanyeol's biceps, claws digging into his skin but it only spurred him on further, made him more eager to fuck his catboy senseless. The pace of his thrusts got harder, gaze hot as it raked over Kyungsoo, who was spread out and flushed a pretty red. There were purrs wracking the hybrid's small frame, mixing in with his moans and _fuck_ it was the hottest thing Chanyeol had ever heard in his life.

"My little kitten looks so beautiful, fucked out and wanting. Do you wanna cum, baby? Wanna cum for your master?" Chanyeol grounds out, shifting his hips just slightly so his cock would press against that little bundle of nerves that always had Kyungsoo sobbing.

"Please I wanna cum.... I'm so close. Master please, fill me up with your cum, I want it!" The catboy was mewling desperately, tears streaking down his full and pink cheeks, lashes wet and his round eyes shining prettily.

Chanyeol thrusted with more purpose at that, hips pistoning into the tight hole of Kyungsoo, large palm moving to grasp at the hybrid's leaking cock. It only took a few murmured praises and two quick pumps over his cock for Kyungsoo to cum, spilling messily all over his stomach and Chanyeol's hand.

It was beautiful, Chanyeol's favorite sight to see and now that his catboy had cum, he allowed himself to also. Not that he would have been able to resist, not with the way that Kyungsoo's hole was squeezing and fluttering around his throbbing cock. There was a groan of the hybrid's name accompanied with his release, filling up the wonderfully tight hole with his hot load, which seemed to sate Kyungsoo's heat.

The flush on the hybrid's face was now down to a light pink, gaze fully dazed and fucked out, ears tipped back and relaxed. Chanyeol grinned, feeling just as sated as he lowered down, pressing his much larger frame against Kyungsoo's. He can feel Kyungsoo's soft tail rubbing against his thigh, the touch relaxing him and Chanyeol buries his face in the catboy's neck, kissing over pale skin, tongue tracing along the edge of his velvet collar.

Teasingly he flicks at the bell hanging at Kyungsoo's throat, making the catboy squirm and whine. After sex he wasn't quite fond of being teased like that but Chanyeol couldn't resist, could never stop himself from it.

"Chanyeollie.... stop. Just cuddle me," Kyungsoo's voice was low, but whiny, demanding something he only ever did when he was feeling pliant like this. 

"Sorry, kitten," he mumbled against the catboy's neck, nosing along his jaw before leaning up to plant a kiss to full lips. "Do you feel better, Soo?"

Kyungsoo nodded, tail still lazily caressing over Chanyeol's thigh. "For now, yes. Thank you for helping me."

"I always will, my pretty little kitten." Chanyeol's smile is wide, fond, and just a touch teasing as he stole another kiss from the catboy's lips. He shifted a bit, pulling his cock free of Kyungsoo's slick hole, ignoring the hybrid's annoyed whines and huffs. "Let's go take a bath, you need it."

Kyungsoo's mood shifted then, ears pressing flat to his head and lips curling into a quiet hiss, which Chanyeol just laughed at. Climbing off the bed he easily picked up the catboy, holding Kyungsoo's tiny frame firmly against him. Baths were Kyungsoo's least favorite thing, but Chanyeol never paid that info any mind.

He laughed the whole way to the bathroom, ignoring Kyungsoo's indignant yowling.

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW. how to end things? i really don't know but this was kinda lame and got lazy/sloppy at the end but i just really wanted to get this out here. i've had the idea rolling around my head since i saw kyungsoo in those adorable pink kitty headphones lmao.
> 
> also i finally got twitter!! you can find me @KlTTYSOO (the i is a lowercase l) to cry over ksoo and chansoo together


End file.
